


The End Of All Things

by gigi_is_gay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Panic At The Disco (Band), SO GAY, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi_is_gay/pseuds/gigi_is_gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oi, you're not gonna cry on me are you, Trashkawa?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> i love to write but i canyt do it often and it also sucks uhghghg i wish i could write longer stuff

They embraced. The last embrace for a while. This one felt too short compared to every other one they have ever given.  
They held hands and looked at eachother in the eyes. Fear of things not being the same anymore flooding in. Oikawa's eyes squeezed shut, trying to hold in tears.  
"Oi, you're not gonna cry on me are you, Trashkawa?" Iwaizumi lightly whacked the side of Oikawa's head.  
"No, of course not.." He lied.  
Iwaizumi nodded and lifted up his two duffle bags. "See you soon, yeah?"  
"Soon" was a lie. It would be months until they saw eachother again.  
"Yeah."  
The ace climbed aboard the train. Oikawa lost all sight of him.

 

_Whether near or far,  
I am always yours. _

 

Skype began ringing; blue covered the whole screen of Oikawa's phone. Ah, right on time. He tapped the little green button.  
The sight of Iwa-chan through his phone was pretty breath taking. Although it wasn't as good as in person, it was nice to see him in pajamas with messier hair than usual.  
"You look like you haven't slept in weeks, Iwa-chan." Oikawa tittered.  
"Shut it, I know." 

 

_Any change in time,  
We are young again. _

 

Snow had to fall today of all days, huh? Oikawa clutched his coat tighter to try to keep warm. That wasn't working all too well.  
A train stopped in front of him. Through the crowd of people he tried to find his person. His Iwa-chan. He felt a tug on his sleeve and turned around.  
Oh. He's right here.  
"'Ey, you blind? I was right in front of you a few seconds ago."  
Oikawa just grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Hearing his voice without the need of a phone felt miraculous.  
"I wasn't at school for that long, Tooru." Iwa laughed as he returned the hug.  
"It felt like forever." The setter sniffled.  
"If you start crying I'm getting back on the train."  
Hajime left a kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "Calm down." 

 

_Lay us down, were in love.  
Lay us down, were in love. _


End file.
